


Happiness Found Through Movement

by GrimSylphie



Series: Finding Happiness [9]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Booker | Sebastien le Livre-centric, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together, team as a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimSylphie/pseuds/GrimSylphie
Summary: A two years after Nicky and Joe reunite with Booker, their son decides it is time to take the next step.Also featuring a family visit to the zoo.
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolo di Genova
Series: Finding Happiness [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875796
Comments: 14
Kudos: 154





	Happiness Found Through Movement

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, it feels like it’s been a while but really, I just wanted to take a break or two from writing this series. I have a few more points I want to hit for sure before I call it complete, though there will always be the option to add more in the future. I wanted to get those straightened out in my mind.
> 
> This one is very fluffy and you can expect that from the next one or two before the angst starts to hit.

Two years and three months after Nicky and Joe returned to his side finds Booker reading on his couch. It’s the third Friday of the month, meaning Nicky and Joe are no where to be found. André is laying against Booker, using his father’s chest as a pillow as they both lounged after a long day. His son was practicing the Arabic alphabet in a handmade workbook that Joe made him. Arabic isn’t part of his curriculum at the school but given it was Joe’s native language (although a lot had changed from the version Joe was partial to) and also the sixth most spoken language in the world, it only made sense for him to learn it. André seemed to like the doodles Joe put in the margins best. Booker treasured these moments because it seemed like each day André became more independent and soon he wouldn’t want to cuddle with his father at all. 

“Papa?” André asked, tilting his head up to Booker.

“Hmm?” Booker responded, shifting his novel and tilting his head down so he could better see André.

“Are you going to marry Uncle Joe and Uncle Nicky?” André asked, his ocean colored eyes gazing up at Booker through dark sandy curls. 

Booker placed the receipt he had been using as a bookmark back in his book and set it down on the table. “Ahh, I don’t think anytime soon. I’m not sure there is anywhere in the world that would recognize our union. Besides, I think it’s a bit early for that. Why do you ask?”

“Well, Brigette’s mom is marrying her boyfriend and so he’s moving in with Brigette and her momma and become her new dad. I just thought that since you’ve been dating Uncle Nicky and Uncle Joe that one day you might marry them and they would move in and be with us all the time.”

Booker blushed. He had never hidden his relationship from his son but they tried not to flaunt it either. They kept it to hugs and chaste kisses in André’s presence and even those were kept mostly to hellos and goodbyes. “Would you like it if they moved in? I don’t have to get married to them for them to move in.”

“Mmm...” André looked thoughtful. “I mean, they’re already here a lot already and no offense dad, but Uncle Joe is way better at making spicy food and Uncle Nicky explains math better. Plus they’re fun. You have a ton of fun with them too! So it only makes sense to have them live with us.” That much was true. Nicky and Joe’s thrice weekly visits had steadily increased to roughly five. Tuesdays were still family dinner nights and on Fridays where Booker was going out with one of them the other would watch André. Now though, they almost always spent the whole weekend together. Then on Wednesdays, Booker coached André’s football team with Joe as his assistant while Nicky provided dinner when they arrived home and helped André with math and science homework. Both Joe and Booker understood André’s homework but their methods of teaching didn’t make much sense to him when it came to the subject. After André went to bed Booker helped Nicky study for his exams while Joe cleaned up. Sometimes they even stopped by on Monday or Thursday if they wanted company or there was something they had planned. 

“No offense taken. Uncle Joe is a master when it comes to spicy food.” He grew up in trade in a region with a number of spices at his disposal and he was far more adventurous when cooking which led to outrageously spicy food that often left Nile and Nicky crying. “If your Uncle Nicky and Uncle Joe came to live with us where would they sleep?” Booker asked, wanting to be sure his son understood what he was really asking by inviting Nicky and Joe into their home. 

“They’ll stay with you! You’re bed is huge and they can’t take the other room because that’s where Aunty Nile stays.” André answers as if it is the most obvious thing in the world.

“Ahh, of course.” Booker nods as if the thought hadn’t occurred to him. “Would I still go out on dates with them on Friday nights?” 

“Duh. Other than the Fridays that you spend with me!” André answered excited.

“Well then, it seems you have this all figured out. Why don’t you ask them tomorrow when we see them for our trip to the zoo.” Booker offered, knowing it would mean even more coming from their son than it would from him. They knew every day they spent together that Booker was choosing them but to have their son want them closer would mean everything.

The next morning Nicky and Joe arrived early with breakfast fixings in hand. Booker and André were both still in their pajamas. Booker went so far as to answer the door in just his boxers when they arrived at 9:00am. 

“Good morning, my sweet.” Joe said pulling a half asleep Booker in for a hug, even going so far as to lift the taller man off his feet. 

Nicky followed behind with the bag of supplies and leaned down to hug André. “Good morning, passerotto. Did you sleep well?” Nicky asked quietly. André let out a tired yawn and nodded as he clung to Nicky. 

A moment later he and Joe switched places and Joe swept André into his arms. Nicky moved over to pull Booker into his arms. “Good morning, my love, I’ll get working on coffee for you.” He placed a kiss on Booker’s forehead. 

“Nicoló, you understand me too well.” Booker responded, leaning his head into the crook of his neck. 

“Just as sleepy as your papa, eh André?” Joe asked as he carried André to the kitchen and set him at a chair along the old wooden table. 

“It’s very early, Uncle Joe.” André replied, placing his head on the table.

Nicky led Booker into the kitchen and began to use his coffee maker to grind and prepared the special blend of beans he knew Booker favored for early mornings. He passed the grocery bag to Joe and allowed him to get started on breakfast.

Nicky and Joe had stopped at the market on the way over, visiting the stands they preferred just as they opened. They had decided on a traditional French breakfast. Nicky has select baguettes and croissants. They knew Booker had butter and a variety of jams however, Joe did find some fresh honey since he knew Booker was almost out. Strawberries were in season so they selected a few choice ones alongside a mix of other berries. On the way back they stopped at the grocer to grab some yogurt. They decided dairy was best to supplement the day’s meal since they would be doing a lot of walking.

The older immortals worked in unison, each preparing different parts of breakfast for their lover and son. Joe sliced the baguette and set out a tray of jams while Nicky finished the coffee and brewed tea for Joe. Joe began cutting up fruit for the yogurt while Nicky places each piece decoratively on top once he finishes. He even made a smiley face out of blueberries for André.

They brought the food and drinks over to the table and passed them out. Everyone had option to pull from the baguette pieces or croissants. There was a yogurt topped with fruit laid out for each of them; Booker’s contained extra strawberry as it was his favorite. Nicky places a black coffee in front of Booker, tea in front of Joe, and apple juice in front of André. Then he grabbed his own coffee and put four sugars in it.

“Heathen.” Booker mumbled under his breath as he pulled his coffee cup up to his mouth. 

After Booker had a few sips of coffee he seemed to wake up more easily and grabbed a baguette piece to smother in strawberry jam. André wasn’t far behind his father once the sugars from the apple juice hit him and he dug into the yogurt Nicky had lovingly prepared, even going as far as to preserve the blueberry creation for as long as he could before eating them when they finally fell out of formation. Joe prepared his croissant with a combination of apricot jam and honey that always made Booker and Nicky share a look of confused disgust with one another. Nicky dipped his own baguette in his yogurt though so really, in Booker’s mind he didn’t have much room to talk. 

“Uncle Joe, Uncle Nicky, have you ever been to the zoo before?” André asked. With most adults this wouldn’t be a question almost everyone had visited the zoo at least once but André found there were sometimes places or things that his uncles hadn’t been to or done which often meant he had to ask. After all, they had never been to the planetarium before.

“Yes, I believe we went once. Back in ‘93?” Joe looked to Nicky for confirmation.

“It was ‘96 I think, Book was with us.” Nicky offered. Of course this was 1896, after they returned to Europe post American Civil War when zoological societies opening their parks to the public were starting to become more common but André had no way of knowing that.

“Wow! That’s so long ago. Aunty Nile was practically a baby when you went!” Andre offered, nearly vibrating with excitement. “I bet zoos have changed a lot. I think we might even to be able to find an animal you haven’t see before.” 

“I’m sure we can.” Booker agreed. It would be difficult but since he knew where Nicky and Joe had spent time over the last two hundred twenty years or so it certainly wouldn’t be impossible. “Why don’t we get ready so we can go and you can show them your favorite animals before the crowds get there.”

André nodded at his father and ran off to his room to change. Booker stood up and placed kisses on both Nicky and Joe’s foreheads before heading off to his own room to change.

André moved quickly once he was properly awake. He was eager to go to the zoo and see animals from all over the world. Since Nicky and Joe arrived his interest in the world had only grown as they all took turns sharing stories of places they had been. Booker found to his surprise that he enjoyed them too. When they were together before the idea of immortality was still too painful even after two hundred years. It scared him that Nicky and Joe could have lived for nearly five times as long. It still did to some extent but he was feeling better about it than he had and was eager to see the world the way his lovers saw it, as a new adventure every time.

In the end they made it to the zoo just after it opened. André held Nicky and Joe’s hands, eager to drag them from exhibit to exhibit once they were inside the same way he had done with Booker many times before.

“C’mon!” André shouted and immediately took them on the longest route around the zoo, forcing Nicky and Joe to run with him to the first stop. Booker walked at a leisurely pace, knowing André would take a while at almost every exhibit reading (or having one of them read) the sign so he could learn more about the animal. Booker brought André once or twice a year but André often forgot most of the animal facts he learned as more pressing knowledge too precedence in his young mind.

The first stop on the tour was to the vicuña, André always liked their gangly limbs and their coats which managed to be between orange and tan. By the time Booker walked up André was already grilling Nicky and Joe with questions. “...Have you ever seen one before? They’re from South America.”

Joe nodded enthusiastic. “Yes, they’re the things that look like alpacas and camels had a child together. We saw them when we went to the Andes mountains in the early... ahh I don’t actually recall the exact time... but it was because we thought it was hilarious to make Aunt Andy hike a mountain with the same name.” Joe quickly covered up his near admittance of what century they visited. None of them ready to explain to André their unique situation. 

“Really? Did you see any babies?” André asked, curiously.

“Not that I recall. There were some adolescents that hadn’t reached full size but no babies.” Nicky offered.

“They had one last year when we came to visit. It was very clumsy and a bit cute.” André commented before taking Joe and Nicky’s hands and pulling them along once more. 

André pulled them from exhibit to exhibit showing off the rheas, tapirs, maned wolves, addax, nyala, and leopards. He asked them a question at each spot and for while Joe and Nicky seemed to debated on which deer like animals they had seen before and which they had not. 

When they reached the giraffes André let go of Joe and Nicky’s hands and pulled Booker forward with both of his hands holding Booker’s hand. He knew giraffes were his father’s favorite. “Look, papa, Aimee had her baby!” He pointed to a small giraffe following its behind its mother. 

“Indeed.” Booker answered with a small smile on his face as he watched.

Joe offered a smile of his own to Booker. “You like the giraffes, Sebastién?”

Booker nodded his lips quirking further upward while André chimed in. “They’re papa’s favorite! When we came last time Aimee was newly pregnant. Papa was worried for her.”

“What do you like best about them?” Nicky smiled and touched Booker’s shoulder. 

“They’re so tall, they can see the world so much better. It seems like they are above it all and at peace. I always liked that about them. They won’t have to worry about the world bringing them down.” Booker answered with a shrug. 

“I never knew that about you. We’ll have to go back to that hut in the middle of nowhere by the watering hole that the giraffes like.” Joe commented. 

“Do we still own that house?” Booker asked. He wasn’t certain which of them owned that safe house but he wasn’t opposed to venturing off to the middle of nowhere Mozambique one day when André was older.”

“I think so. It might be in Andy’s name but I’m sure she wouldn’t mind.” Nicky chimed in.

The four of them watched for a few minutes before moving on. André held Booker’s hand now while Nicky and Joe discussed the possibility of returning to the Mozambique house in a few years once André was old enough. 

They passed by elands, Nile lechwe, dik-diks, camels, zebras, gazelle, and oryxes. They discussed them all and stopped to look for a moment or two but continued on for the most part. Finally, they came upon the Persian onagers and Joe and Nicky grew excited. 

“Onagers! I didn’t think they still survived. I haven’t seen one in years!” Joe shouted in surprise. 

Nicky nodded emphatically. “Yes! I thought they were another victim of men’s advances.”

“You’ve seen these before?” André asked, excitedly. “There’s only a few hundred in wild you know.”

Joe nodded. “Yes, a long, long time ago, before we met your papa, when we travelled from North Africa across the Middle East to Asia in an effort to reach the Eastern Steppes.”

“I’d never seen one before coming here.” Booker admitted. 

Nicky seemed to want to say something more but he was unwilling to do so. Nicky made a few hand signals behind André’s back to Booker to show 19. Perhaps he was trying to indicate they stopped seeing them around when Booker gained immortality. 

They continued walking and entered the walk through the preserve at the edge of the zoo It was quieter here because young children didn’t seem to enjoy walking through nature the same way they did the constant animals at the front of the park. Booker preferred the quiet of this part and André liked trying to find the birds hiding in the trees and name them. They continued to the back of the preserve where they found a set of picnic tables, set off from where the wildlife would normally venture. They took their seats as André passed out some lunches that he had helped his papa make the night before in preparation for the trip. 

André had remembered his Uncle Joe didn’t like ham, after one family dinner night where they discussed whether or not Aunty Nile’s favorite pizza (Hawaiian) was a crime or not. Uncle Joe said yes to pineapple on pizza but no to ham which left both Papa and Uncle Nicky feeling exasperated since they were both anti-pineapple. André thought it all sounded good at the time but remembered the conversation and was eager to make sure his father remembered not to make a sandwich without ham for Uncle Joe. 

Booker for his part wouldn’t forget such a thing. He knew that while Joe didn’t keep to all of the religious practices of his youth, he didn’t go out of his way to disregard them. Beyond that, he never grew to like pork the few times it was his only source of food. “I don’t think Allah will smite me what I choose to eat.” Joe told Booker over rations in a trench in France during the First World War. “If there is something I do that he disagrees with he’s had more than enough chances to make it known. Still, I don’t see why I should tempt fate over something as unappetizing as the meat from a pig.” 

All this was to say, Booker had prepared pan bagnat for lunch. He hadn’t made it for André before but his son didn’t object to the anchovy or tuna taste when he had him try a bite of the sandwich. Then again, André was used to the Mediterranean foods so once the fish was covered in olive oil, capers, olives, and peppers he probably didn’t even notice. 

“You boys spoil us with such a complex sandwich. It looks delicious.” Nicky complimented, taking a bite.

“Papa let me help make it! I put everything on the sandwich and I made sure he made a sandwich without ham since Uncle Joe doesn’t like it.” André explained.

“Thank you, André! That’s so thoughtful. This is truly a treat!” Joe replied, taking a bite. 

“Have we seen your favorite animal yet, André?” Nicky asked, turning his gaze to André. 

“No, not yet! I saved it for near the end!” André replied, looking down at his sandwich, suddenly seeming shy. “Papa, can I ask?” André questioned peeking up at his father.

“Of course.” Booker responded, a hopeful smile on his lips. 

“Papa and I discussed it and we wondered if you would move in with us.” André asked, speaking quickly. He seemed a bit nervous, he was biting his bottom lip. 

Joe and Nicky both broke out into huge grins. “We would like nothing more.” Joe responded, standing up and pulling André into his arms and swinging him around.

Nicky was more subdued in his excitement, he merely pulled Booker in for a kiss. “We’ve been hoping you would ask. We wanted to take things at your pace though.” 

Booker kissed back sweetly. When he pulled back he whispered to Nicky. “I wanted to wait until André was comfortable and I think I was a bit nervous that moving in would be moving too fast. It wasn’t until he asked if we asked if we had to be married so you two could move in that I realized it was probably time.”

Nicky looked over to where Joe was swinging André around before they started playing chase. “And you are sure you’re ready? I want to make sure this is the right step for all of us. It doesn’t need to conform to any arbitrary timeline.” 

Booker nodded. “Yeah. I think I was waiting for André to be ready because I didn’t know how to broach the subject to him. I’m ready to be more than boyfriends. I’m ready to be a family.”

Nicky kisses Booker again, unable to help himself. This kiss was longer and it didn’t end until they needed to come up for air. “I’m ready for that too. I’ve missed waking up beside you each day, Sebastien. We’ll discuss the finer details with Yusuf tonight?” He replied, but the end of it sounded more like a question. 

Booker nodded just as Joe and André returned. “Nicoló, André has informed me that we have the honor of sharing a bed with his papa!” Joe shouted grinning.

“That is an honor indeed.” Nicky nodded, pulling André in for a hug. 

“And we can play legos and you can help me with math and Uncle Joe can cook spicy food and you can both kiss papa if you want, as long as you aren’t gross about it.” André explained when he and Nicky separated from their hug.

“Of course. We’ll be sure to be respectful members of the household.” Nicky offered.

“Let’s finish lunch and see the rest of the zoo. We can discuss our plans for the home later.” Booker suggested. Joe kisses him as he sits down and Booker blushes. He hadn’t quite expected it as they headed to sit down but he should have, Joe was always eager to surprise his lovers and Joe hadn’t had a chance to kiss him yet. 

They finished lunch quickly, all too excited by the prospect of sharing a home to hold back. They continued on the path around the preserve and came out the other side of the zoo.

André was still just as eager to see the rest of the animals and find some Joe and Nicky might have never seen in person. They passed the marabou storks, banteng, white rhinos, and bongos. They stopped at each for a moment but Nicky and Joe had seen them all. Then they headed to towards the small section for animals from Oceana. They took in the emus and Joe and Nicky told André about how the wallabies were too numerous to count sometimes in Australia. 

It wasn’t until they rounded a corner along the path that they saw it. The cassowaries. André was eager to pull them towards the fences separating them from the animals. “Come see! They’re so cool!” 

Joe saw what he thought was some sort of dinosaur bird that wasn’t so different in size from the emus they had just seen. He turned to Booker and whispered under his breath. “What the heck is that?” 

“That Joe, is André’s favorite animal.” Booker replied with a smirk.

Nicky also seemed somewhat dumbstruck by the strange appearance of the birds. “André, what are these?” He asked. They were similar in shape to emus or ostriches with long necks and legs. Their feathers were pitch black. It was their heads that were most fascinating they had a long red waddle, a bright blue face, and a strange horn like protrusion from their head that made them look like dinosaurs.

“They’re called cassowaries! They’re my favorite. They’re really cool because they look like dinosaurs!! There are three kinds and the southern cassowaries, like these are the third biggest bird in the world. They’re called the world’s most danger bird because their one toe is basically a giant knife. They’re habitat is pretty small since they only live in the Indonesia, New Guinea, and northeast coast of Australia.” André explained bouncing a little.

“How have we never seen one of these?” Nicky asked Joe. 

Joe shrugged. “I mean, we’ve only been to Indonesia like three times? New Guinea, once? Plus Andy always leads when we’re in Australia since she spent so much time there with her love at the time. It’s possible she somehow forgot to mention the giant murder bird to us.”

“I guess.” Nicky responded, somewhat suspicious.

André let out a cheer, pleases to have finally found an animal his Uncle Nicky and Uncle Joe hadn’t seen. It was a bonus that it was his favorite. They watched them for a while before they concluded their trip to the zoo by stopping to check out the lions and the Syrian brown bears.

By the time they finished most of the day was gone. André’s eyes were starting to grow a little heavy and everyone’s stomaches were starting to growl. No one had the energy to cook so they picked up Thai from a restaurant near the house on their way home. 

They ate slowly enjoying each other’s company. Nicky and Joe told André stories of some of their favorite animal encounters. Top choice as always was the time that a raccoon fell through a crack in their roof right on top of Booker and Andy shot it thinking it was an intruder. Joe tones the story down as he told it so instead of shooting and killing the raccoon it was hitting it with a magazine and knocking it out. They all laughed and Booker complained that he was worried he might have rabies from where it bit his nose fortunately it didn’t. More likely Booker would have healed from the rabies but they didn’t tell André that. 

Soon enough André fell asleep, passed out with his head in Nicky’s lap and his legs on Joe’s. Booker sat across from them, taking in the sight of his lovers and their son. He often felt like pinching himself even now at the thought. He felt so lucky and sometimes even a bit unworthy. Dr. Auclair said that was normal and he just had to remind himself that he was worthy. 

“Sebastien, I wanted to say I’m honored you want Nicky and I to move in.” Joe said, pulling Booker from his thoughts.

“It’s no problem. It’s like I told Nicky, I think I had been ready for a bit I just wasn’t sure how André felt and I was nervous to broach the subject. It had been just the two of us for so long. I didn’t want him to feel like I was forcing him to accept people into his safe space, no matter how much he loves you.” Booker explained looking at his lovers. “He actually wanted to know if we would get married. To be fair, he thought that was a prerequisite to moving in together.” Booker added with a laugh. 

Nicky and Joe both laughed at that. “We would if we could. Perhaps we could take turns or we could marry in secret. I’m sure Nile would become ordained for us.” Joe joked.

“Seriously though. André is wonderful and we only want the best for him. If for some reason we are not what’s best we will but hurt of course, because we will have wished we could have done more, but we’ll understand.” Nicky added.

Booker nodded, a sad smile on his face. “I understand, Nicoló and I appreciate it. We’ve had a wonderful time since you’ve returned, both of you. I just hope I can live up to your standards.”

“Of course you can, Sebastien! You do!” Joe started by shouting but quieted down as he noticed that André shifted a bit. “We have had our issues in the past, we hurt each other, but we’ve been working on it. I can’t say the same won’t happen in the future but I think we’ve learned to communicate better and I hope you can talk to us and tell us what you need.”

Booker nodded, tears filled his eyes at Joe’s heartfelt words. They had discussed this countless times and he was always somewhat appreciative. He wiped his eyes on his sleeves and changed the subject. “I figure we’ll keep your place for date nights so André doesn’t hear and so if Andy and Quynh ever return they’ll have a space to stay.” 

“That makes sense.” Nicky commented. “We will be happy to pick up some cooking and cleaning duties. We can even take André to and from school or watch him if necessary.” Nicky added.

“We can surely work out a schedule or division of duties, just let us know how you want to start.” Joe added.

“Of course.” Booker responded. “I’ll think on it and then we can discuss it?”

“We have a locked box we can store the weapons we still have with us. If you prefer though we can leave that at the other house.” Nicky offered nervously.

Booker remembered the longsword and the scimitar his lovers always carried and how uncomfortable they were when they couldn’t bring them along. “No, I have a spot where I store a few guns, my bayonet, and the rest of my knives in a locked box in the house. I think there is enough room for your weapons. At least at the most important ones. Thank you for asking though.” 

“Is your bed big enough for three?” Joe asked, lightening the mood.

Nicky glared at Joe, unable to reach across without disturbing André. 

“Yes, of course.” Booker responded with a laugh. “If you don’t believe me we can try it out tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> I spent a lot of time looking at the map for the Montpellier Zoo. I picked the Persian onager and the cassowary to touch on most for the following reasons. The Persian onagers are super rare in the wild (about 600) but that wasn’t the case until the 19th century. I imagine Joe and Nicky might have seen them when trying to follow the dreams towards Quynh and Andy in the Eastern Steppes. Cassowaries are one of my favorites, but I thought André would probably like them because they look like dinosaurs and are basically giant murder birds. I thought Joe and Nicky might not find them because I just don’t see them as spending time in Australia the way Andy does when she finds a husband in the comics. Plus, the chances of Andy being in a spot where cassowaries would be found are slim. I imagine give that Indonesia and New Guinea are more islands, they wouldn’t have had reason to go there until recently. 
> 
> My personal headcanon is that Joe and Nicky are probably both a little loose with their religions, especially Nicky given how the pope pretty much ordered him to invade another land. I doubt Nicky follows the rules of organized religion quite as closely and instead only keeps with the traditions that remain a comfort to him, like prayer. I think that after nearly 1000 years and having seen horrors unspeakable that Joe would do his best to follow the teachings but feel that some of the more specific rules, especially those regarding food were less important than his overall faithfulness. 
> 
> Finally, a pan bagnat is roughly tuna and/or anchovies, hard boiled eggs, tomatoes, pepper, olives, basil, olive oil, and garlic, salt, and pepper for taste on some wheat bread, traditionally pain de champagne. There are variations on it and it’s most popular in Nice but compared to a baguette jambon I thought it was a more interesting lunch.


End file.
